


not all hufflepuffs

by babygotbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Smut, M/M, Yixing is a tease, and jongin is asleep, baekhyun is kinda dumb, i'm bad at writing sexual tension so this ended up vv cracky, suchen won't stop making heart eyes at one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygotbaek/pseuds/babygotbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Yixing's lips ghosted over his, Baekhyun didn’t dare make a sound. They were close, so close, warm breaths colliding and noses almost touching.</p><p>"You have a bit of chocolate on your face," The silence is broken by Yixing's dreamy murmur, his fingers swiping a brown mark on the corner of Baekhyun's lips. His tongue flicked onto his thumb, and Baekhyun tried not to stare. "Well, see you in Herbology." He waved him goodbye, smiling as if he hadn’t nearly kissed Baekhyun just now.</p><p>Yixing is a Hufflepuff, that's for sure, but Baekhyun has never met one quite like him before.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: Yixing does not appreciate Baekhyun's stereotyping of Hufflepuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vanilla sex

"You kissed _who_?"

A light blush crept over the Gryffindor's cheeks as a few students began turning their heads to see what all the commotion was about. "Keep it down, trollface," Jongdae hissed, whacking Baekhyun on his arm with the end of his spoon. "You want the whole school to hear?"

"Sorry," Baekhyun responded idly, not sounding very sorry at all. He shoved a spoonful of oatmeal past his lips as they turned up impishly. "It's just that...really? Are you sure we’re talking about the same Junmyeon Kim? The prissy Hufflepuff we have Herbology with?" Jongdae stayed silent, a murderous look clouding his gaze. Baekhyun took that as a yes. He exploded into laughter, oatmeal dribbling down his bottom lip. "Dude, you can't be serious. The guy’s even sappier than Professor Longbottom. How do you expect to get past first base?"

Jongdae squared his jaw, hitting Baekhyun on his arm again with his spoon. "Why are you so gross?" He complained in reference to the spit and oatmeal staining his chin, clearly avoiding Baekhyun's question as he threw a napkin in the boy's direction.

Instead of taking the napkin, Baekhyun flicked his wand and mutters a quick, "Tergeo," watching in satisfaction as the oatmeal was siphoned clean off of his face. "Showoff," Jongdae mumbled, yanking his napkin back. He simply stuck his tongue out and grinned in response. Baekhyun might've dicked around when it came to pretty much everything, but he also happened to be the best Charms student in the seventh year. Well, with the exception of Kyungsoo Do, the moody Ravenclaw who always seemed to be glaring at someone, but he was pretty sure that kid regularly sold his soul to the devil for good marks.

"I just didn't take you as the type for vanilla sex, Dae," He continued thoughtfully, finishing up his oatmeal and licking his spoon clean. "Always assumed you'd be that one guy into handcuffs and whips and shit."

"Actually, that would be you," Jongdae replied smoothly, adjusting his wire rimmed glasses as they began sliding down the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun grinned, used to their daily banter. Really, the day hadn't started until Jongdae was awake enough to supply at least five comebacks by the end of breakfast. "And, wait, what d'you mean I'm into vanilla sex?" He added a couple of seconds later, finally processing the words rather than just churning out premade comebacks for them.

Baekhyun shrugged, dropping his spoon into his bowl with a clank and reaching across the table to grab a chocolate chip muffin. "Well, you're dating Junmyeon, aren't you? That guy's the poster boy of safe, vanilla sex." He paused to take a bite of the muffin. "Besides," He continued, crumbs flying past his lips as he doesn't bother to close them while chewing. "He's the Head Boy of Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs don't do kinky shit."

Shielding his face from the stream of muffin pieces currently being spat in his direction, Jongdae grimaced a bit. "First of all, I never said we were dating. Second of all, how would you know?" He challenged, trying to ignore all the crumbs being sprayed at him. "Even you haven't whored around enough to know what it's like to be with a Hufflepuff."

"And you have?" Baekhyun countered immediately, finally swallowing the lump of muffin in his throat.

There's a pregnant pause before Jongdae's gaze dropped, suddenly trained hard on the History of Magic textbook he had splayed out in front of him. "Hey, did you finish the assigned passage last night? I still need to get the questions done."

Baekhyun blinked, tilting his head to the side as he took in Jongdae's flustered expression and sudden lack of response. A smirk slowly spread across his lips as the situation became a little clearer. "Wait, and you have?" He reiterated, his voice now filled with genuine curiosity rather than spite.

"Do you have the answer for #5?"

"Dae!"

Jongdae huffed out loudly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, maybe we did a little more than kiss." He mumbled quickly, being sure to shovel a piece of buttered toast into his mouth in the midst of the sentence to drown out his words.

Toast was not nearly enough to stop the words from reaching Baekhyun's leery ears, as he immediately cackled in delight and clapped his hands together like a seal. "Oh, my god, you hoe!" He said gleefully, shaking Jongdae's shoulder as a chunk of muffin dropped out of his mouth onto the floor (much to Jongdae’s disgust). "What'd you do? Give him a handjob? Suck his dick?" He gasped, pausing to catch his breath. "You didn't eat his ass, did you? I thought we agreed we weren't going to—"

"Who ate whose ass?" A bleary, sleep tinged voice interjected.

Jongdae groaned, slamming his head against the table. "No one, Jongin," He responded dryly, glancing at the boy from across the table. Baekhyun hadn't even noticed that he was there, but that was probably because Jongin always seemed to be half asleep. Even now, the only indication that he was awake was his half lidded eyes, but even those were on the verge of blinking shut. "Baekhyun's just overreacting and creaming his pants at the mention of my sex life, since he has none himself."

Baekhyun frowned. Maybe he didn’t sleep around as much as Sehun Oh, the 4D Slytherin in the year under who always looked like he was ready to both kill someone and give them a lap dance while they slowly bled out, but he liked to think he could get a couple of dates if he wanted. “Well, ‘none’ is a bit dramatic, isn’t it?” He said, a bit of hurt creeping into his voice. “I get more than you.”

"Prove it." Jongdae challenged, jabbing his spoon at Baekhyun's chest. A mischievous smirk played on his lips as he continued. "If you can get..." He paused, then pointed the spoon at a tall Ravenclaw boy. Wait, no, he wasn’t a Ravenclaw. Baekhyun squinted, then blinked as the boy clicks in his head as Yixing Zhang, the airheaded Hufflepuff from his Herbology class. Really, he only remembered his name because Professor Longbottom seemed to scream it every class, either to bring his attention from a butterfly back to class or to warn him of his Venemous Tentacula’s approaching vines. Otherwise, Yixing wasn't particularly extraordinary, although he was pretty enough, his brunette hair tousled into a charming mess and his deep dimples constantly poking out of his cheeks.

Before Baekhyun could ask why he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Jongdae piped up again. “...That guy to go on a date—no, if you can get him to give you a blowjob, I'll buy you as much as you want from Honeydukes next time we go. If not, you buy me as much as I want.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Well, hope you’ve got a lot saved up, because I have a serious Fizzing Whizzbees addiction.” He started smugly, although a slight coil of doubt twisted up in his stomach. Jongdae raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? You’re oddly confident. You know the guy or something?”

“Nah, but he's a Hufflepuff.” Baekhyun shrugged, taking a sip of orange juice. “All I gotta do is make some sappy shit up about him being my true love or whatever. Hufflepuffs are pushovers, remember?”

Jongdae hummed happily as he took another bite of his toast, clearly satisfied with his odds of winning. “Strange, Junmyeon’s usually the one pushing me over.” And with that, Baekhyun spat orange juice out on Jongin’s unsuspecting face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- okay this is an old as hell fic i started on a while ago but feedback is still appreciated teehee  
> \- please tell me if you want me to continue this?? i kinda wanna do but i probably won't do it if no one's looking forward to it.  
> \- baekchen is bro goals bye


	2. red remembralls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit. guys. the feedback on the first chapter was just. overwhelming. i honestly didn't think anyone would bother to read through the whole thing, much less comment on it. if you commented, this chapter's dedicated to y'all, because i would not have been able to get through writing the chapter without your support and feedback. i apologize for the long wait, horrific grammatical errors, and just shit writing overall; i've been getting busier with school starting up again. i promise you (*opening beat for promise plays as tears stream down my face*) further chapters will be a longer/a lot better written, as i'll spend a little more time on writing them, and maybe even get someone to help me beta my stuff?

Jongdae is the shittest friend Baekhyun has ever had.

Sure, Chanyeol is an obnoxious clutz who once caught the edge of Baekhyun’s robes onto the flames licking underneath his cauldron while they were working on (ironically enough) a fire protection potion together, but he’s never doubled over in laughter while watching Baekhyun frantically wipe orange juice and muffin chunks off of Jongin’s face, knocking several pitchers of milk over in his fit of cackling. Yes, Yifan is constantly forcing him to evaluate his terrible drawings, refusing to stop until Baekhyun gave him a forced smile and a, “Well, you’re definitely improving,” but he’s never ratted on Baekhyun gleefully when Professor Mcgonagall asks who had spilled orange juice and milk all over the floor (and on Jongin). And maybe Lu Han pestered him daily about his unhealthy infatuation with the Gryffindor Head Boy, Minseok Kim, trying to convince Baekhyun to slip a love potion in Minseok’s cereal or sneak into his room and steal a pair of his underwear, but he’s never made Baekhyun late to Potions because he won’t help him clean up the spill that he had caused, instead choosing to trail after Junmyeon like a lovesick puppy.

And Jongdae had done every item on that list in the span of five minutes. Yup, Baekhyun mused as he dragged a dirty rag across the mahogany dining table. Jongdae is the shittiest friend Baekhyun has ever had.

The punishment wouldn’t have been nearly as bad if Baekhyun had been allowed to use magic; the mess would’ve been gone at the flick of his wand, and he would’ve been able to catch up with his ass of a best friend in the hallways in no time to tackle him in front of his precious Junmyeon. But, because Jongdae was an absolute dickhead (“Professor, I think Baekhyun shouldn’t be able to use magic for his punishment,” Jongdae had chirped sweetly, batting those long eyelashes of his at Professor Mcgonagall. “It’s only fair, right?”), Baekhyun had been forced to clean it all by hand. Wringing the rag out in a nearby bucket, he couldn’t help but wonder how Muggles did it, not having spells to help them with anything. Sounded like a horrible life. Maybe even more horrible of a life than having to be friends with Jongdae was.

Fantasizing about the many ways he was going to stick his wand up Jongdae’s butt during free time later (to simulate what a pain in the ass he was), Baekhyun sneaked a glance at the Muggle wristwatch Zitao had given him for Christmas. He sputtered, nearly dropping the rag in his hand. Nope, he wasn’t reading it wrong; it really was 9:55, meaning he was already ten minutes late to class. Knowing Mcgonagall, being any later than he already was would just deduct more points from Gryffindor. Hastily swiping the last of the spilt breakfast foods off the table, Baekhyun scrambled for his bag and threw his rag into a bucket.

Baekhyun knew that he should be going straight to class, he really did. After he had cast a Slug-vomiting Charm on Chanyeol just a few days ago to get the half-giant to shut up (“He just wouldn’t stop talking about Kyungsoo’s dick!” He had explained frantically to Jongdae. The younger boy had simply shaken his head in response, patting Chanyeol’s back as he retched into a wooden bucket.) and lost Gryffindor ten points, he couldn’t afford to lose any more; he wasn’t sure he could look Minseok in the eye ever again if he did. But, it was really, really, really hard to simply walk past someone turning three scarlet red Remembralls over in their hands without saying anything.

Especially when that someone happened to be Yixing.

Curiosity, sympathy, Baekhyun’s shameful thirst to best Jongdae in a bet; whatever you wanted to call the force that had compelled Baekhyun to stray from his path towards the Transfiguration classroom to Yixing’s slumped position against the hallway wall, it must’ve been a hell of alot stronger than the fear of facing Minseok’s glares when he was inevitably more than— another quick look at his watch told him it was 10 on the dot — fifteen minutes late to class.

“Oh, hey, Baekhyun,” Yixing greeted dreamily as Baekhyun started towards him, startling the Gryffindor. He didn’t think that Yixing even knew who he was, much less his name. This was, after all, the same boy who once called Professor Longbottom ‘Madam Pomfrey’ three times during the same class period.

“Yixing, right?” Baekhyun asked back in mock curiosity, cocking his head to the side as a friendly smile graced his lips. It wasn’t a real smile, of course; he really only reserved those for Jongdae and Chanyeol. No, this was the smile he used when he was trying to get Lu Han to ‘lend’ him the answers to his History of Magic homework, the smile he used when he saw Zitao wearing a piece of Muggle clothing that he wouldn’t mind wearing himself, the smile he used when he hadn’t studied the night before a big test and was trying to get a bit of sympathy from the professor — the smile he used when he wanted something.

Yixing hummed under his breath before he spoke, a funny little rumbling noise that Baekhyun recognized from Herbology; he always made it whenever Professor Longbottom asked him a question he wasn’t sure how to answer. “Baekhyun, you know you don’t need to pretend around me, right?” The question left his lips slowly and carefully, as if they had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for a while now.

Okay. Yixing holding an armful of glowing Remembralls in the hallway during class time, Baekhyun could understand. Yixing gathering enough brain cells to even remember Baekhyun’s name, Baekhyun could understand. Heck, even the strange way Yixing kept looking at him, half-lidded eyes raking up and down the other’s body every few seconds, Baekhyun could understand. What he couldn’t understand, however, was that unsettling, cryptic message that had just tumbled out of Yixing’s mouth.

“Baekhyun, shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Yixing added casually, as if he hadn’t just dropped a metaphorical and extremely puzzling bomb on Baekhyun out of nowhere.

He tried not to scowl at this, and instead opted for the same smile he had greeted Yixing with. “Shouldn’t you?” He responded in an overwhelmingly sugary sweet tone that would make a diabetic cry, crossing his arms across his chest as he did so.

Yixing’s eyes widened, and the bright red of one of his Remembralls faded away. “So that’s what I forgot!” He gasped out, staring down at the newly clear Remembrall in his hands. He tucked it into a robe pocket, and held the other two Remembralls in one hand. Baekhyun tried not to find the way Yixing rolled the balls around, padding a finger on each one every now and then as they slipped past one another, extremely suggestive.

“Why are the other two still red?” Baekhyun asked abruptly, trying to get him to stop holding the Remembralls that way.

There was a long pause consisting of Yixing staring down at his two red Remembralls and Baekhyun trying not to stare at Yixing. Key word: trying, as it was much more difficult than he would’ve initially thought. For a Hufflepuff, Yixing wasn’t too bad looking. He had long lashes that framed almond shaped eyes, and with all the shades of brown swirling in his pupils, it looked like a caramel macchiato was hiding behind them. An impossibly deep dimple poked out of his cheek every time he quirked his lips a certain direction, the little imprint shifting every few seconds. His cheekbones rivaled Jongdae’s, and Baekhyun wondered if he would cut himself if he touched his jawline. He also wondered how his lips got so pink and smooth, wondered how they would feel pressed hungrily against his, wondered how they would feel wrapped around his—

“I don’t know,” Yixing answered sheepishly, breaking Baekhyun’s train of thought. He scratched his head inquisitively as he got up from his sitting position on the hallway floor. “Maybe I’ll remember when I get to Charms.” As soon as he spoke again, another Remembrall cleared up. A delighted sort of giggle rumbled in his throat as he slipped the newly white Remembrall into his robe pocket with his other one. “Guess that was it?”

Baekhyun suppressed his smile as much as he could, trying not to burst into girlish giggles himself. How was it possible for his thoughts about someone to shift so drastically in the matter of seconds? First he had wanted Yixing’s slender fingers pressed hot on his skin, leaving marks that would bruise the next day, and now he wanted to coo and pinch his cheeks? It wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t realistic; Hufflepuffs weren’t supposed to be sexy or cute, they were bland, boring, blah. He wasn’t supposed to be blushing because of a Hufflepuff, wasn’t supposed to be wiping his sweat slick palms on his robe.

“I don’t think I’ll ever figure out why this one’s red,” Yixing added, pouting a bit as he slowly walked forward. “Got any ideas?”

If Yixing hadn’t decided to suddenly stop in his steps right in front of Baekhyun so that they were only a couple inches away from each other, Baekhyun might’ve been able to form a coherent answer. “Uh,” He said instead, trying to ignore the radiating body heat from Yixing’s close proximity, the way the taller’s swirling caramel macchiato eyes stared gooseflesh onto his skin, the way Yixing’s tongue poked out of his mouth for just a second to trace a quick trail across his bottom lip. “I-I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He managed to stammer out, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.

Yixing smiled at the answer, and hummed under his breath as he inched forward slightly. “I hope I do, it’s been bugging me all week.” He stopped, much closer to Baekhyun than they had been before. Baekhyun was sure that if he had wanted, they could’ve kissed. It wouldn’t have taken much effort; they would have to lean forward just slightly, Baekhyun’s thin fingers cradling Yixing’s chin as the latter’s hand found itself tangled in Baekhyun’s hair. “You have a little bit of...” Yixing continued, tapping the corner of his own lip with his index finger before leaning forward, as if he was going to do the same to Baekhyun.

Instead of his finger though, it was almost his lips.

As Yixing's lips ghosted over his, Baekhyun didn’t dare make a sound. They were close, so close, warm breaths colliding and noses almost touching.  
"You have a bit of chocolate on your face," The silence is broken by Yixing's dreamy murmur, his fingers swiping a brown mark on the corner of Baekhyun's lips. His tongue flicked onto his thumb, and Baekhyun tried not to stare. "Well, see you in Herbology." He waved him goodbye, smiling as if he hadn’t nearly kissed Baekhyun just now.

Yixing is a Hufflepuff, that's for sure, but Baekhyun has never met one quite like him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this was so short i cri  
> \- next chapter will be longer and might come this weekend?¿?¿? idk  
> \- i love love love (eArth aiR wAtEr fiRE) comments, and read every every one, so don't be afraid of talking to me down below. i'll try to respond to every one, because i just love talking to y'all :')


	3. ribbit ribbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this one's slightly longer (slightly meaning a couple hunded words lmao) than the last ones in an attempt to make up for my lack of updating (I'M SO SORRY GUYS PLS FORGIVE ME)  
> \- u know that part in star360 where minseok said that yixing once spread his asscheeks out of nowhere and asked him if it felt refreshing? yeah, i thought about that a lot while writing the end for this chapter

“That was a really dick move, you asshole.”

Baekhyun sighed. It would be an understatement to say that he got these kinds of greetings often. Usually, the case was that Jongdae had played a prank on someone and had blamed it on Baekhyun, leaving the person to trail after him in the hallways like an angry, heat-seeking missile. It got a little tiring sometimes, but he supposed that was another one of the many downsides of being friends with Jongdae. “Look, whatever it is, Jongdae’s lyi—” He actually screamed out loud when he wasn’t met with the sight of an irritated Hogwarts student with a dick drawn on their forehead or hair dyed a epilepsy inducing neon shade, but instead with a scowling Minseok.

“Oh, Minseok, hey,” He laughed nervously, looking down at the shorter Gryffindor. “Uh, that Transfiguration assignment, am I right? Can’t believe Mcgonagall would give us that much—”

“Cut the bullshit, Byun,” He interjected huffily, hands propped on his hips. A strand of peach blonde hair flew up as an angry puff of air left his pouty lips, before settling back into its uniform position against his forehead. “Why the hell were you so late to class? We lost ten more points because of you.” As he spoke up again, he subtly cornered Baekhyun towards a wall, glowering as he did so. It was a bit unsettling, the stark contrast of his adorably round face and eyes paired with his intimidating, ‘don’t fuck with me’ aura. Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder what Lu Han saw in Minseok, as pretty much everyone else in Hogwarts (including Baekhyun) was terrified of him.

He almost tripped over his own feet as Minseok backed him up further, his spine eventually pressed against the hallway wall. “Well, I had to clean up a mess in the dining hall as a punishment—”

“I know about that already,” He interrupted again, tapping his foot impatiently. “I also know you weren’t allowed to use magic. But, even so, it should’ve only taken you ten minutes, tops, to clean it up, not twenty.”

Baekhyun gulped as Minseok’s eyes bore into his, an expectant look on his face. Although he hadn’t asked a question out loud, Baekhyun could already tell that he was waiting for an answer. “I just happened to take a long time cleaning up, that’s all.” He protested, trying his best not to sound defensive. “I mean, I’m not used to not being able to use my wand.”

Minseok shook his head. “No, nuh uh," He started sharply. "There’s no way you made Gryffindor lose ten points,” He paused, letting the guilt associated the statement settle in Baekhyun’s gut uncomfortably. “Because of a little spill.” He finished, almond shaped eyes still trained on Baekhyun. “What really made you late?”

“Why do you care?” Baekhyun shot back, completely forgetting about his goal of not sounding defensive. The shorter boy’s eyes narrowed, and Baekhyun squirmed in his position against the wall. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to agitate Minseok so early in the morning — he wasn’t exactly the friendliest person in the world when he was tired, sleep-deprived, and now extremely irritated.

“I care because I’m the fucking Head Boy of Gryffindor,” He almost hissed. “Which, if you didn’t know, is the house you’re in. With all the points you keep losing us, though, I really can’t tell anymore.”

If he hadn’t known any better, Baekhyun would’ve assumed that Minseok was just an incredibly responsible Head Boy. However, Baekhyun had known him since he’d been a wide-eyed first-year himself, had noticed how competitive the then second-year had gotten about pretty much everything, whether it be Quidditch, wizard chess, or the strange Muggle game of soccer. He knew that the only reason Minseok was so uptight about the House Points was because the Slytherin Head Boy, Yifan, had gleefully shoved his house’s victory in Minseok’s face last year, and that he would do anything to not relive the humiliation of it. Adopting the straightest face he could muster, Baekhyun sighed in exasperation. “Look, I know you wanna beat Yifan, but, come on, what does ten points matter?” Judging from the way his lips turned into a frown and how his fingers curled up into a clearly defined fist, Baekhyun probably should’ve guessed in hindsight that pointing out Minseok’s ulterior motive wouldn’t have elicited the most pleasing response from him. Oops.

“This is not about beating Yifan!” His voice seemed to climb a couple octaves higher as he sputtered out a protest. “This is about the fact that it starts with ten points and being late to class, then eventually snowballs into fifty points and — and sneaking around the halls at night, then to not attending classes at all—”

“Minseok, are you okay? Your voice sounds a little funny.” A voice tinged with genuine concern spoke up, stopping Minseok’s rambling in its tracks, and Baekhyun blinked. Although he couldn’t think of anyone he knew who would ever willingly interrupt Minseok, he could swear that he recognized that voice. As he craned his neck just slightly to catch a glimpse of his savior, an involuntary squeak of surprise left his lips.

“I’m fine, Yixing.” Minseok replied, the irritation in his words fading slightly. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but Yixing’s sudden presence seemed to have a calming effect on the Head Boy.

A wide smile spread across the bottom half of Yixing’s face, replacing his worried expression. “Oh, that’s good.” A serene humming rumbled through his throat as his stare shifted from Minseok (who had a very conflicted look on his face) to Baekhyun pressed on the wall. “Baekhyun, did you get to class on time?”

The conflicted mask on Minseok’s features twisted into one of victory as soon as Yixing directed his question at Baekhyun. “Oh, you know why Baekhyun was late to class?” He asked hopefully, a slightly smug edge to his voice. Yixing nodded slowly, and Baekhyun resisted the urge to groan out loud. So much for being his savior; as soon as Minseok found out that he had gone out of his way to talk to Yixing when he was supposed to be in class, he would never hear the end of his lecturing.

“Of course I do,” Yixing started. Baekhyun closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable scolding that was to come. “He was helping me find my Charms homework.”

Wait, what? Baekhyun choked from surprise as he blinked his eyes open, and covered the sound up with a series of unconvincing coughing. Luckily, if Minseok had noticed his confusion, he didn’t say a thing about it — judging from his wide eyed gaze and the way his lips formed a little ‘o’, he was just as shocked as Baekhyun. “Really?” He asked uneasily, more disbelieving than curious. “You sure that was Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun huffed at the statement, crossing his arms across his chest. Okay, maybe he wasn’t exactly the friendliest student in Hogwarts, but he liked to think that people saw him as at least slightly sympathetic of others. “Gee, Minseok,” He said flatly. “Really appreciate the astounding amount of faith and goodwill you have in me.”

A giggle left Yixing, which he smothered with slender fingers. His long lashes cast wobbly shadows on his cheekbones as he closed his eyes, and Baekhyun felt himself melting into caramel brown pupils as he opened them again. Shit, why was Baekhyun’s gut sinking like this? What was this weird fluttering feeling in his chest? And why couldn’t he take his eyes off of Yixing?

“Minseok, don’t worry about Baekhyun, he’s a good kid.” He replied, resting his hand on Minseok’s shoulder. “Besides, it was my fault — if I hadn’t been so forgetful and left my homework in the bathroom, he wouldn’t have had to sacrifice class time to help me find it.”

As Minseok huffed out a begrudging, “Okay, thanks for the clarification, Yixing,” and shuffled to his next class, Baekhyun stared at Yixing. Did this really just happen? Did Yixing, no, a Hufflepuff, just lie to Minseok, the same Minseok Kim who made at least ten first years cry every year? (The only exception had been his fourth year, as it was the year he had both dated and broke up with Jongdae; even so, Baekhyun thought it was pretty impressive that he had still managed to make five first years cry with a whiny Jongdae attached to his side.) Had he really done all that just to save Baekhyun’s sorry ass?

“Uh, thanks, man,” He managed to stammer out, eyes darting to his shuffling feet for a split second before meeting Yixing’s eyes again. Fuck, what was wrong with him today? Baekhyun was charming, suave, well worded. Baekhyun didn’t fidget while he was speaking. Baekhyun didn’t look down. And Baekhyun never, ever stammered.

Yixing smiled his signature smile, that cloyingly sweet smile filled with rainbows and sunshine and unicorns and an amazingly deep dimple, and Baekhyun felt his heart thump in his chest with even more fervor than before. “My pleasure.” He responded, amusement tinging his melodious voice. Baekhyun hated this kind of shit. He hated the genuine sincerity behind Yixing’s words, hated the teasing quirk of his lips, hated how everything he did made Baekhyun’s insides feel all warm and fluffy. He swore he did.

"You should probably get to class before you’re late,” Yixing continued, tilting his head curiously. “I don’t think Minseok would believe me if I covered for you again.”

Baekhyun felt the blood drain out of his face as he thought of Minseok approaching him again. “Yeah, don’t have to tell me twice.” He mumbled through gritted teeth as he pictured the glare Minseok would shoot at him if he was even a second late to class. Pushing himself off of the wall, Baekhyun suddenly froze in his steps. “Wait. I have Herbology next. Herbology is with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. And you’re in Hufflepuff.” Geez, a toad was more eloquent than Baekhyun was. In fact, he was sure all Yixing could hear right now was ‘ribbit ribbit’.

Yixing just giggled again. “Yup, those are true statements.”

“And. I’m in Gryffindor.” Ribbit ribbit. “That means we have the same class next.”

Yixing stayed silent, as if waiting for Baekhyun to implore further. When he didn’t, he just raised an eyebrow. “Ah. Yes. Those are also true statements.”

Baekhyun shook his head in frustration, huffing a little. “For Merlin’s sake, I’m trying to ask you if you want to walk to class together.” He blurted out.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Yixing’s face stayed blank. Most students walking by were giving Baekhyun weird looks, and he didn’t really blame them, because the words came out a little louder than he had intended. It took a painful five seconds for Yixing to finally register the words, the brightness in his eyes flickering on in a sort of ‘lightbulb’ motion. “Oh!” He exclaimed, hands finding their way up to his mouth. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

A strange gurgling noise left Baekhyun's mouth in response, and Yixing giggled _yet again_. It was really getting annoying now — and definitely not because Baekhyun found it abso-fucking-lutely adorable or anything. Nope, not at all. “Ever the conversationalist, aren’t you?” He teased, glinting white teeth poking out from behind bubblegum pink lips as he grinned widely. Before he could counter with an equally smarting retort (although he doubted he would’ve made it very far — it seemed like he couldn't string together more than six words today into a comprehensible sentence), Yixing spoke up again with a raised eyebrow. “Well? Are we going or not?”

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to stare at the other boy with a blank face. “Oh!” He exclaimed loudly, prompting a few more passerbys to stare at him. “Uh, yes! Going!” Ribbit ribbit. “To class. Together. Yes.” At the rate he was going, Baekhyun wouldn’t have been surprised if he suddenly transformed into a toad in the middle of the hallway.

Yixing laughed, probably for the fifth time that day, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about how he was laughing because of _him_. “You’re cute.” Yixing said in a matter-of-fact tone, tugging on Baekhyun’s arm down the hallway. He made it seem like such a casual remark, like he was asking him to pass the salt down the table. Baekhyun felt his face heat up at the candicity of the statement, speechless for a few seconds. “But,” Yixing started again, a mysterious smile Baekhyun couldn’t quite decipher painted on his lips. “I already knew that.” Before he could ask him what he meant, Yixing’s hand had trailed down from Baekhyun’s robe sleeves to his hand. The tips of his fingers brushing against Baekhyun’s gently before they were suddenly intertwined. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Yixing’s face for an explanation, but only found the taller boy's obviously unaffected gaze staring straight ahead.

“So, how’s your group’s Snargaluff coming along?” Yixing asked offhandedly, as if they weren’t currently holding hands like a married couple while several Hogwarts students stared at them in confusion.

He opened his mouth to answer, but right at that moment, Yixing had loosened his grasp on Baekhyun’s hand and shifted it so that it was pressed gently against a sensitive area on the small of his back. The sudden pressure sent chills up his spine, just hard enough for him to feel every one of Yixing’s digits, but not nearly enough to bruise, not nearly enough to hurt, not nearly _enough_. “Ah, um,” Baekhyun mumbled instead, resisting the urge to shudder at the contact. His tongue felt like someone had cast an Engorgement Charm on it, swollen and bloated and utterly useless in terms of speech. Yixing’s arm moved downward minutely, the side of his hand pressed just above Baekhyun tailbone, and Baekhyun bit his lip.

Ribbit ribbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- baekhyun is now officially the second member of the 'yixing the kinky ass hufflepuff' fan club  
> \- (i'm the first)  
> \- i think i made minseokkie a little too mean in this...i usually characterize him as the chillest da ge ever ;-;  
> \- comments, no matter how big or small, are always appreciated !!  
> \- literally, u could comment 'dicc' down below and i would still be the happiest bean to ever live


End file.
